Randal Rants
by Randal435
Summary: I decided to take break from the series and start up this series you can send anything for Randal to review and put his opinions on from fiction to nonfiction, Romance to Horror, A Movie to a Youtube video, Anime to kids cartoons, and you can even request ANY character on different series to be part of a review for example you can request the Freddy Fazbear himself for a review
1. Prologue

Randal said as he was sitting on a chair his hands with a desk in front of him folded neatly "Hello everyone Randal here and this will be a start of a reviewing series of mine and I brought my friends on the ride Ana and Nathan" he said while pointing at the two who were sitting on a couch in the background playing videogames.

"I decided to take a break on the madness but don't worry I sent my good ole friends Lizzie, Ariannagamer and her Friend NikkiGreenHippie man what a weird name" said Randal as he continued on.

"Just so the madness won't change too much Nathan with my permission gave them some of our author powers to take over the madness said Randal pointing at Nathan.

"Ok lets get started on the quote on quote fun" said Randal as he pulled out his phone and started to entertain himself waiting for the requests to come from the review mailbox.

**Authors Note: i hoped you enjoy this chapter don"t forget to R&R**


	2. Episode 1: Are you ready for Freddy?

**Authors Note: enjoy :)**

"Hello everyone Randal here and we got only one letter sent for us by the name of Dark Garfield 10" Randal said opening up the letter.

"First it says for me to summon Satoshi,Sachiko,Mario,Luigi and Freddy Fazbear aw man this is gonna be chaos" said Randal as he snapped his fingers

**(Meanwhile)**

Mike Schmidt carefully checked the door lights before he flipped his tablet and checked the cameras unfortunately for Mike he didn't notice a certain Fazbear who walked into his office with ease.

Mike panicked when he didn't see Freddy anywhere but then he heard dark chuckling behind him.

Mike slowly turned around face to face with Freddy who let out a giant _**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH **_before Freddy could finally get that "endoskeleton" he was teleported away from a relieved Mike.

**(Meanwhile)**

Mario,Luigi,Yellow Toad and Blue Toad were enjoying some cake with Princess Peach who made it herself unfortunately for them knowing the Mario universe the peace won't last.

A giant Fist came from the ceiling surprising the 5 it then it punched the trio of Mario,Luigi,Yellow Toad and Blue Toad away from the castle.

When the 4 landed Mario and Luigi were teleported away just as the two Toads woke up "OH NO Mario and Luigi and the Princess were kidnapped we have to save them" cried the Yellow Toad.

"But wasn't Mario and Luigi just with u-" said Blue Toad as he was interrupted by "We have no time for questions Bowser could be torturing them right now" declared Yellow Toad who started running in the direction of Bowser's castle.

Blue Toad signed and quickly ran after Yellow Toad but the two didn't notice a certain masked thief called Nabbit who quickly ran behind the two which they noticed as they looked behind them.

"What should we do about him" Blue toad asked sprinting "Let him come with us we could use all the help we can get" exclaimed Yellow Toad as they headed to 1-1 and that was the beginning of the 3's journey.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Randal,Ana and Nathan aren't going to be here probably for a couple weeks so me, Arianna and Lizzy are going to watch you guys" said Nikki as Satoshi and Sachiko were teleported away.

"What happened to big brother" asked Yuka with worry "Yeah where is Satoshi" asked Naomi.

"Lets not worry about them lets continue what we were doing" said Lizzy as she opened a letter marked 2.

**(Meanwhile)**

"huh Mario?" asked Luigi as he woke up having a hand on his head "_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH I almost had that**_** endoskeleton"** Screeched Freddy Fazbear in frustration.

"MARRRRRIOOOOOOOOOOOO" Luigi screamed in fear as Mario woke up startled as he got off the ground then turned around and saw Sachiko pointing blood covered sharp looking scissors at his eye.

"MAMA MIA" exclaimed Mario as he quickly jumped away from Sachiko "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Satoshi as he was desperately trying to run away from Freddy Fazbear chasing him who was actually pretty quick for a big robot.

"This is absolutely Chaos everyone Calm Dow-WOAH" Randal exclaimed as he barely ducked in time from getting punched in the face by Luigi who quickly jumped away to try to help his brother.

"That-a was close" said Mario in relief unfortunately for him Freddy found a new target Mario felt a presence behind him he turned around was face to face with Freddy who _**SCREECHED**_ Mario never felt so scared in his life.

"Stay away from my bro" Luigi declared jumping behind Freddy and throwing him away from the brothers "See this is why I like Luigi more than Mario" said Nathan with Ana and Randal nodding their heads in agreement.

"AlRIGHT EVERYONE STOP" screamed Randal in frustration everyone stopped what they were doing Freddy had Satoshi in a choke hold with one hand, his microphone in his other hand used to try to smack the Mario brothers who was on each side of Freddy hammers in their hands taking turns samcking Freddy.

"Aww come on this is more entertaining than that one Harem" complained Sachiko "Well don't got all day to watch all of you fight we got stuff for you to review" said Randal matter-of-factly.

Freddy reluctantly let go of the choking Satoshi and Mario and Luigi put away their hammers "Alright we can start" said Randal looking at the next part of the letter.

"Ok it says for me and Satoshi to review some Anime called Hellsing Ultimate or something like that and the Scream movies 1-4" read Randal as he teleported Satoshi into a room with two computers with the anime on pause.

"And for Freddy fazbear and Sachiko to watch the Hello kitty cartoon and Dora the explorer" Randal continued as he teleporte the two into a room with a flat screen with the cartoon about the turn on.

"Mario and Luigi have to review Tortured Souls" Randal said teleporting the two into a movie theater as Randal teleported himself in the room with Satoshi as they both pressed play surprisingly at the same time.

"I admit this is pretty epic and it has a pretty decent pot so 8/10" said Randal "same as his" said Satoshi to focused on the anime.

"So this anime got 16/20 not a bad score" said Randal pausing his video and teleported himself in the room where Freddy and Sachiko were.

"What is your score for this shity hello kitty cartoon" asked Randal "0/10" said Sachiko "1/10" said Freddy.

Randal teleported in the theater to check on the bros "Mama mia this-a ridiculous why does most of these things have girls in tiny skirts or naked" complained Mario as Luigi rolled his eyes when the ghosts have Mayu in the air and it shows off her underwear.

"This is why I mostly stick to youtube and video games and watch a couple good anime episodes" said Randal matter-of-factly as he teleported away.

"ok Satoshi lets watch and review" said Randal as he put on Scream 1 to 4 as they watch.

**(meanwhile)**

Freddy and Sachiko were watching Dora until Freddy couldn't take it anymore and punched a hole through the flatscreen and threw the flat screen away from the two "**0/10**" Freddy exclaimed "same" said Sachiko happy that she didn't have to go through that shit show anymore

**(meanwhile)**

"I admit that Blond hair guy-a could be a hero and a Knight with some training" said Mario quite impressed how Yoshiki managed to tear the head of the anatomical model AKA Kizami.

"I'm-a still rooting for that brown haired guy to live and get the girl" said Luigi talking about Satoshi and Naomi.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Ugh I'm done with this movie if i wanted real horror i would play five nights at Freddy's" said Randal walking away, a sacred Satoshi followed him.

"We're done" said Sachiko and Freddy walking up to the two ok lets check on Mario and Luigi" said Randal walking in the movie theater with the others.

"THIS-A IS AN OUTRAGE" screamed Luigi in frustration at the ending Mario chuckled at Luigi's silly attitude "I'll give this a 8/10 it has a really good story-a" said Mario "I'm-a giving it 5/10 because of the ending" said Luigi.

"ok I give the scream movies 5/10" said Randal "They were scary 7/10" said Satoshi "ok lets see whats next" said Randal as he read the rest of the letter "it says for me to react to 3 movie/videos" read Randal as he stopped time and teleported himself in a movie theater.

"Hmm so a trailer for Age of Ultron well I'm not that much of a fan of Avengers soo 6/10" said Randal as the next clip.

"Pewdiepie I'm not that much of a fan of him but he can make me laugh until i cry especially those funny montages 9/10" said Randal as The Hobbit an Unexpected Journey played.

After the movie ended Randal said with interest "Hmm interesting movie 8/10" Ok since everything is over everyone could go home" said Randal as he snapped his fingers

**(Meanwhile)**

"YES YES 6:00" cheered Mike running up to the entrance but he didn't see Freddy at his place, Mike paled.

**"I'm SO fired****" **thought Mike as he saw the door open and his boss Mr Fazbear came in and when he looked on the stage he smiled.

Mike was confused he turned around and saw all the 3 animatronics including Freddy on stage in their positions.

"Mike you do a really good job my lad so heres an extra tip" said Mr Fazbear giving Mike a 5 dollar bill and walked to his office Mike couldn't believe how lucky he was but then all the animatronics turn their heads to him unanimously with a menacing look on their faces then turn their heads back into place.

**(Meanwhile)**

Yellow toad, Blue Toad and Nabbit were running from a Giant Bowser that was walking slowly in hot lava the trio of 3 used their propeller power ups and propelled over the lava and other enemies on blocks until they got to the Princess and a switch.

Yellow Toad pressed it and the lava was drained which to reveal a pitfall which Bowser was sent falling.

"Princess are you ok" asked Blue and Yellow Toad while Nabbit bowed "I'm ok but where's Mario and Luigi" asked Peach with concern for the two plumbers.

"They haven't been captured so i guess they were probably knocked to an even more of a further area i bet they are already at the entrance right now" said Yellow Toad confidently.

As the 4 walked outside they saw the Mario brothers on the ground dazed.

**(Meanwhile)**

As Lizzie and the gang walked to the house when Satoshi and Sachiko were teleported in front of them "Satoshi" exclaimed Naomi who quickly ran over and hugged him.

"I missed you too Naomi" said Satoshi who kissed her "Save it for a bedroom lovebirds" teased Seiko with a cat grin satisfied at the blushing two.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed and i will update the truth or dare story soon don't forget ****to R&R :)**


End file.
